


Distracted

by scamvnder



Category: AC3 - Fandom, Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed III - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnder/pseuds/scamvnder
Summary: can you do 74 & 75 with Connor? Thank you so much 💜74: Kisses Where One Person Is Sitting In The Other’s Lap75: Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing





	Distracted

Brown eyes are focused so intently on the documents in front of him you’re surprised that they haven’t started to cross from the strain. He’d been in this position for about an hour, studying different papers that he had sprawled across the table. 

The sight causes you to frown; surely the chair was doing no favors for his back, his broad shoulders tight, muscles bunching together to form uncomfortable knots under his skin. You could tell he was growing frustrated, papers being set back down on the desk with more force than usual, irritated grumbles in his native language pouring from his lips with each mistake. 

You approach him, reaching out with your hand first, placing it gently on his shoulder. You can feel him stiffen; he most likely didn’t hear you enter and the act had startled him. He’s quick to ease into the touch, nuzzling into your arm and pressing a kiss to the skin he could reach. 

Slipping into his lap, he drew you sideways across his lap, left hand gently cupping the back of your head to pull your ear flush with his chest. The steady sound of his heartbeat was calming, his free arm wrapping around your middle. You let him work for a few more minutes until you notice the lines on his face appear to be deeper, dark hues under his eyes as he fights off a yawn. 

Your kisses start sweet, gaining only a hum of acknowledgement from him as he continues to write, hand surely beginning to cramp. Knowing you’d have to take it up a notch, your sweet kisses turn mischievous as they form a path from the curve of his jaw to his chin. You’re starting to get his attention, umber eyes struggling to remain at his desk. 

You resist throwing a hand up in victory when he finally meets your gaze, almost pleading with you to let him finish his work but you know better: he’s beyond tired and you’re well aware he’d work himself to death if no one stopped to remind him that he was human, no matter his abilities, and that sleep was an important part of being human. He cracks under you in an instant. 

“You need sleep…” Your thumb brushes along his high cheekbone, sending waves of calming energy through him and he closes his eyes. He rises with surprising grace for someone ready to fall out of their seat, gently setting you down to stand next to him. You think he’s going to protest, that you should be sleeping and that he’ll join you in a minute but all he does is stretch his shoulders and roll his neck. 

“As do you,” you resist rolling your eyes. Of course you did, but you found it difficult to sleep in a bed that seemed all too big and all too cold when he wasn’t in it with you. 

“Let’s go then.” 

You gesture to the stairs and he follows easily after you.


End file.
